Doggie Breath
by rooster dawn
Summary: Bud writes a fan fic, he asks Mac if it's any good.


Title: _Doggie Breath_

Author: _by Spud Toberts_

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, I write for pure enjoyment, not for profit.

Summary: Bud writes fan fiction

_Please let me know what you think, _

_it's the only way I can write better stories for you._

Mac was sitting her office reading her e-mail when there was a knock at her door. It was Bud. He was standing there with one of his weird looks on his face, the one he always had on his face when he wanted something, but was afraid to ask.

"What is it Bud? What can I do to help you?" asked Mac.

"Some friends of mine and I like to write fan fiction. We pick a show that we like to watch and write a short story about it. This week it's about the show Smallville." replied Bud.

"I've heard about that show. Isn't that the one about Superman when he was in high school?" smiled Mac.

Why a grown man would watched a show about teenagers was beyond her comprehension to understand? She had always thought Bud was into the Star Trek type shows. She didn't understand why a man would watch Science Fiction shows, but it was better than watching a show about teenagers.

"Well I wrote this story and I would like you to read it and tell me what you think. I want to enter it in a contest. The winner gets a hundred bucks." smiled Bud.

"I don't know Bud, I'm pretty busy. What's it about?" asked Mac.

"Lana and Chloe want Clark to spend the day with them, but they don't know how to get him to go with them so they ask Lois for her help. Before she can ask him Lois has to get him to wake up. Clark is a very sound sleeper.

Lois tries many things before Clark turns the table on her, so to speak." smiled Bud hesitantly.

"Lois? I thought this program was the teenage years of superman. I thought Clark doesn't meet Lois until he goes to Metropolis fifteen years after high school." replied Mac a little confused.

"That's in the movies Ma'am. It's different in the comic books. And on this show Lois shows up in his senior year for some reason." replied Bud.

"How long is this story Bud?" asked Mac in resignation.

"Eight or nine pages Ma'am. It should only take you a few minutes to read." replied Bud uneasily.

"Okay Bud, let me see it." sighed Mac. She proceeded to read the story.

_Doggie Breath_

_by Spud Toberts_

_Pairing: Clark and Lois_

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. I use them without permission. I do not intend to profit from this story.

_Summary: Lois tries to show Lana and Chloe how to wake Clark up._

Lois woke up to the aroma of fresh coffee. She stirred around for a few moments wondering what she wanted to do today. She had talked to Chloe last night about doing something together. Chloe told her that Lana was coming with her and that they wanted her to convince Clark to go along with them.

Lois looked out the window and saw it was a very beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Maybe they could go swimming. She had a brand new red bikini to wear, but for that to happen she needed to get out of bed.

The aroma of whatever Mother Kent was cooking made her very hungry. She also knew Clark was probably still sleeping. She didn't know why, but for some reason he had been sleeping later and later the last few months.

She got up out of bed and realized it must be time to do the laundry. She was wearing one of Clark's flannel shirts. It was rather large, hanging down to her knees. She thought the shirt was large enough to fit Chloe and her in it and still have room left over.

It set her mind to wondering just how big and strong Clark really was. For the shirt fitted him perfectly. She shook her head. It made no sense to be drooling about Clark, he was in love with Lana. Why was she thinking about him in that manner.

He only saw her as ... what did he see her as? He could be very sweet and playful at times. He was always there when she needed him. They had a lot of fun doing things together. She wondered why he didn't want her.

_Mac paused for a moment. Who was this story really about? She had this dream many times and these thoughts everyday since meeting Harm. She even had one of Harm's navy sweatshirts that she slept in when Harm was away on investigations._

_It hung down to her knees. It gave her a sense of great comfort, as if he was there with her. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to start thinking about Harm._

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee while Mother Kent put a bowl of oatmeal down in front of her. She looked at her and asked ...

"What is this? I smelled so many wonderful aromas cooking down here."

"It good for you sweetie, it will help keep you regular. It also keeps your skin looking soft and creamy." smiled Martha.

"I was looking forward to some of your apple pancakes and cinnamon toast." whined Lois.

"I have them right here under the warming tray. I'll be back in thirty minutes. I have to go out and feed the chickens." smiled Martha. She loved having Lois around. She was like a breath of fresh air.

She had always wanted to have a daughter to do thing with. Lois was like a daughter to her. They had so much fun doing things together and sharing stores about Clark.

Lois looked under the lid of the warming tray and saw three apple pancakes, two cinnamon toasts, and two sunny side up eggs. She looked at Mother Kent.

"If I eat all this I'm going to get fat." observed Lois.

"Nonsense sweetie, a large breakfast is the best way to start the day. It will give you plenty of energy for the day. Besides Lois you're too skinny. We need to put a little meat on them bones." teased Martha before walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door before Chloe and Lana walked into the kitchen. Lois had just finished her, rather large by her standard, breakfast. She was surprised to see them here so early.

"Nice to see you cuz, but aren't you two a little early?" asked Lois. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"You're wearing his shirt." stuttered Chloe in state of shock.

"What? Oh, this is my shirt. I sleep in it whenever I run out of clean clothes. I need to do my laundry. Well Mom does." smiled Lois a little embarrass.

"Mom?" questioned Lana. She had thought that there was something going on between Clark and Lois. Now she was sure of it.

"You sleep in his shirt?" asked a mesmerized Chloe. Why does Lois always get the guy?

"Yeah, well she doesn't like being called Mrs. Kent, I feel weird calling her Martha, so she told me to call her Mom. She's like a mom to me anyways and she never had a daughter ... Why are you two here so early?" asked Lois looking to change the subject. She didn't like talking about herself.

"It's after ten Lois. Most normal people have been up for hours." replied Chloe as she slowly emerged from out of her stupor.

"Not college age teenagers, they usually sleep past noon. Clark, I'm sure is still sound asleep in the other room." smiled Lois as though she won a great victory.

"He's still sleeping? He's a farm boy, they get up at the crack of dawn to milk the cows!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he doesn't go back to bed. Come on I'll show you." smiled Lois as she led them to the other room where Clark was sleeping.

_Mac laughed, Bud sure had a sense of humor. She wished she had had a mother like Martha, someone who loved her and would do anything for her. She never had friends over her house when she was a teenager. Maybe that's why people watch fantasy shows._

They all went to the other room and stood in the doorway. Sure enough Clark was sound asleep. The blanket covering him only went up to his waist. He laid there bare chest. Lana and Chloe tried to control their breathing.

It wasn't often that they got to see Clark without his shirt on. He had a great chest. They wanted to rub their hand all over his chest. Lois on the other hand was quite use to seeing Clark without his shirt on since she lived in the same house.

She had seen him working outside on the farm without his shirt on and coming out of the bathroom. Lois smiled at Chloe and Lana's reactions. She shook her head at their innocence.

_Mac sighed to herself as her thoughts went back to last summer when she and Harm were in Pensacola, Florida. They were finished for the day so they had gone down to the beached to relax and get some sun. _

_She had gone over to the snack booth to get them something to eat and drink. When she got back Harm was stretched out on one of the lounge chairs they had brought. It had been a glorious sight. _

_She was lost in that thought when she heard Bud saying something._

"_Ma'am, Ma'am, are you alright? You haven't turned a page in five minutes. Are you alright?" He asked again._

"_Yeah Bud, I'm fine. Your story got me to thinking about something else. I'm sorry." she replied as she turned the page and began reading again._

"You don't have to be quiet, when Clark is sleeping he's dead to the world. He doesn't hear anything. You could be yelling and screaming and he wouldn't wake up. He doesn't even wake up if you shake him." Lois explained.

She walked over to Clark to prove her point. She grabbed his shoulder and shook it. She spoke to him. "Clark, wake up!" He didn't even move. He only snorted a few times.

Lois walked back over to Chloe and Lana. "See, I told you nothing wakes him up. You have to be very subtle when you deal with him. I'll show you." smiled Lois.

She walked back over to him stepping over Shelby (the dog) who was lying near the bed. He had been watching Lois out of the corner of his eye. He was wondering what kind of prank Lois was going to pull on Clark.

Lois climbed onto the couch bouncing as she went to straddle Clark above his hips. She leaned over close to his face and blew. She started with blowing in his ear, then his mouth, and finally up his nose.

Clark just laid there not moving. Only his nose twitched. She then began licking him with her tongue as if she was Shelby. Chloe and Lana watched in amazement at what Lois was doing. They wondered how often she played this little game with Clark. They must be a couple.

Meanwhile Martha had come back in from feeding the chickens. She had seen Lana and Chloe standing in the doorway to the other room. She wondered what the girls were doing standing in the doorway though she suspected they were looking at Clark. She walked over to see.

"What's going on girls?" she asked.

"Lois is trying to get Clark to wake up." smiled Chloe.

Martha looked into the room to see Lois straddling Clark and grinned.

"I better get my camera. Nobody going to believe this story unless they see it." laughed Martha as she got the movie camera out of the kitchen drawer. She began filming the wakeup call.

Lois first licked Clark's ear. She tried to slobber a little as if she was Shelby licking Clark's face. She then moved on to his nosed and then his mouth. Chloe and Lana couldn't believe what they were seeing. They also couldn't believe that Clark wasn't responding.

Meanwhile Shelby had shifted position. He was no longer lying on his side. He was now laying on his belly with his feet under him. He was watching Lois very carefully. He was waiting for his turn to show Clark some affection. He loved Clark too.

When Lois began licking his mouth Clark had finally had enough. He didn't open his eyes, but did speak softly to Lois.

"I know it's you Lois. Shelby wouldn't get up on the bed and start licking my face. He would just lie down beside me and maybe put his head on my chest, but he wouldn't lick me on my mouth."

Lois didn't say anything. She bounced around for a moment as if looking for a place to lie down. She then plop down beside him and rested her head on his chest right below his neck.

Clark sighed wondering what it would take for Lois to leave him alone. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He was about to say something to her when he felt something else get up on the bed.

Chloe and Lana wondered what was going on now. If nothing Lois did woke Clark up, how was laying down beside him going to get him to wake up? Then it happened. Shelby stood up and walked over to the edge of Clark's bed.

He stood up and place one of his front paws on Clark's chest and began licking Clark's face, his mouth in particular. Lana and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Lois began laughing as she moved back away from Clark and Shelby.

The last thing she wanted was for Shelby to start licking her face too. She could picture it in her mind. Clark would hold her tight in his arms while telling Shelby to kiss her too. She could see the doggy drool that cover Clark's face.

_Mac began laughing. She remembered the first time Mic had come over to her apartment after she had Jingo. He had cooked steaks for dinner. He had even given Jingo his own piece to eat. _

_After dinner Mic was sitting down on the couch when Jingo came over and got in his lap and started licking him. He couldn't stop Jingo. She laughed at him so hard she cried. Mic spent the next ten minutes washing his face afterwards._

"You think that's funny." snarled Clark.

He turned to Lois with a face cover with slobber and rubbed his face onto hers before taking her mouth with his and kissed her very deeply. It wasn't long before the kiss became very passionate and hot. They only stopped long enough to catch their breath.

"Clark, your mother will see us." pleaded Lois.

As much as she like the idea of Clark kissing her, she didn't want to give his mother the wrong idea about their relationship. Mom didn't like it when they shared the bathroom together.

"I'm sure she's outside feeding the chickens or some other animal." he replied as he continued his exploration of her mouth and tongue.

"What about Chloe or Lana?" asked Lois panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"They're not here, besides Chloe knows I don't love her that way and Lana thinks we're seeing each other anyway." he answered before kissing her again.

"Who told her that?" asked Lois a little surprised.

"It's what she thinks." he replied as if it was a fact.

"My God!" whispered Chloe in total disbelief to what she was seeing.

"I can't stay here anymore." cried Lana as she ran from the room and then out the front door.

"Clark, As much as I like this, I don't want to explain to your mother what we're doing here." Lois informed him. What had started out as a practical joke was moving into uncharted waters.

Clark lifted her up as if she was a feather in his arms as he stood up. He walked out of the room with his eyes focus only on Lois. He didn't see Chloe or his mother standing there. He quickly carried Lois upstairs to the bedroom and put her down on the bed and followed her.

He continued his assault on her mouth, lips, and tongue. Lois tried to keep up with him, enjoying every moment. But she knew it couldn't continue. Lana and Chloe were waiting for them downstairs.

They wanted to spend the afternoon with them. Somehow she need to get Clark to stop kissing her and focus on getting dress.

"Clark! We need to stop. Lana and Chloe want to spend the day with us. We need to get ready." wailed Lois.

"That's nice." Clark replied as he began nibbling on her neck.

He was driving her crazy. It had been quite awhile since someone wanted her like this, but she knew they had to stop before they went any further. The last thing she wanted was for his mother to walk in on them.

"Clark, I think I hear your mother coming up the stairs. We better stop. I need to take a shower." she pleaded softly in his ear as she felt her neck melting in his mouth. If he didn't stop soon she wouldn't be able to get out of this bed.

_Mac couldn't believe what she was reading. She thought this would be some innocent playful story about friends, but what she was reading reminded her of one of her romance novels Harm had torn in half last year._

_This story was getting pretty hot and steamy. She wondered if Bud had written this part or Harriet. She didn't believe Bud was capable of writing about romance._

_Once again she was she was brought out of her revelries by Bud._

"_Ma'am, Ma'am. Are you alright?" he asked._

"You need any help?" he smiled wickedly.

"Clark, get out of here before your mother sees you." pleaded Lois.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." smiled Clark before giving her one last passionate kiss.

A little while later Lois caught up with Lana outside in the loft in the barn. Lana looked like she was in deep despair as she had come to the realization that Clark wasn't in love with her anymore, but with another, Lois.

"Are you alright Lana? I don't know what happened. Clark doesn't usually react like that. He usually just mumbles something cryptic before chasing me out of the room. He has never kissed me before." Lois tried to explain in an effort to comfort Lana.

"I can't blame him Lois, I did leave him last summer, and I did bring home Jason. I can't blame him for moving on too." wailed Lana.

"He loves you Lana." argued Lois.

"That may have been true Lois, but someway or somehow Clark has fallen in love with you." sighed Lana with tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't love me Lana, he only tolerates me. He's a really nice guy. We just like having a good time together." reasoned Lois.

"I know you're trying to be nice Lois, but I know the truth. Chloe has told me about how much time you and Clark spend together. How could he not fall in love with you?" wailed Lana.

"Lana!" Lois sighed in exclamation.

"Lois, he spent fifteen minutes kissing you after Shelby woke him up." shouted Lana.

"Lana, He didn't kiss me for fifteen minutes. Shelby slobbered all over him. He was only messing with me." argued Lois.

"Yes he did Lois. Maybe at first he did Lois, but then it was more than that. The kissing got quite hot and heavy. Even Mrs. Kent was embarrass with what she saw." replied Lana.

"What? She saw us?" asked Lois shaking her head.

"Saw you! She filmed the two of you making out. She filmed Clark taking you upstairs where I'm sure you both continued your make out session." wailed Lana.

"I'm sorry Lana." sighed Lois.

She didn't know what else to say. She didn't know if Clark had gotten carried away or if his feelings for her were real. The only thing she knew for sure was, she liked the way she felt while Clark was kissing her.

It felt so good. She never wanted him to stop. But she also knew she needed him to stop before it went any further. She needed to know how he really felt before they went further.

_Mac sighed at the end of the story. It was good, it was real, she could identify with it. It reminded her of her relationship with Harm. Did he love her? Would he tell her how he felt? Would he ever show her? Could she get him to love her like Clark appeared to love Lois?_

"_Well Ma'am, what did you think? Did you like it?" asked Bud excitedly._

"_It was good Bud. It felt real. I thought Smallville was an asexual show Bud." replied Mac._

"_I guess it is, but in fan fiction, the writers like to spice things up, make it more interesting. You have to have some sexual tension to grab your readers attention. Otherwise they say ho hum and move onto the next story" replied Bud._

"_Then I guess you have a winner, Bud" smiled Mac as she gave the story back to Bud._

_The End_


End file.
